


[Podfic] Dust and Ashes

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Generally a lot of death, Happy Ending, John Watson's backstory, M/M, Mary is Not A Thing, Minor Character Death, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts (implied), Suicide mention, The Skull is kind of an asshole, The one where John can talk to bones, he can talk to bones, no major character death though, pet death, that's it that's the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: John becomes used to it. If he’s perfectly honest with himself, he’s become used to it a long time ago. At night, things are different. The darkness tickles his skin and the cemetery is the loudest place in the world and he tastes dust and iron on his tongue when he hears them talk. In the dark, the bones whisper.
    And sometimes John whispers back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dust and Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145582) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 



> Author's note: please heed the tags and don't read if you don't like slightly macabre gothic low-key horror (?) ... stuff. there are scenes in this fic that might be upsetting, especially if you're sensitive to pet death and suicidal thoughts, other than that it's just plain weird? thanks. ♥
> 
> Podficcers note: I know it has been a while since I last posted something, and I am grateful for your patience. The start of the new school year is a very busy time for me and I work very long hours, so podfic editing gets done when I can squeeze in the time. I have lots of stuff recorded so will get to the editing slowly but surely. For updates, do check out my [tumblr](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks go out to Atiki for giving me permission to podfic this little gem. Also, big hugs and grateful thanks to consulting_smartass, for the cover art and for her all-round awesomeness.

 

 

Dust and Ashes - download here: [(MediaFire).](http://www.mediafire.com/download/14e3le8cca3lz5q/Dust+and+Ashes+-+atiki.mp3)

and here: [(Soundcloud).](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/dust-and-ashes)

Music: ['Do I Wanna Know' (cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuWq4RZnc6U) by Hozier.


End file.
